Under the Stars
by nostalgic rose
Summary: Alice Academy students hardly ever get to experience normal stuff other kids do, but there’s one thing they can’t miss; the prom. One student wants to change the distant dream into a reality, but will the prom be a disaster before it even starts?
1. Ideas

Under The Stars.

Summary: Alice Academy students hardly ever get to experience normal stuff other kids do, but there's one thing they can't miss; the prom. One student wants to change the distant dream into a reality, but will the prom be a disaster before it even starts? OCs and Multiple Couples. R&R

* * *

Hi guys. I just decided I wanted to do this idea, because I thought it was cute. There are OCs here and there, but characters like Mikan and Natsume are here too. There are multiple couples like: NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru, KokoxSumire etc. You get the idea.

The chapters is kind of small to what I usually make chapters in my other stories. Oh well.

P.S-Tell me if you don't like those _Enter _things. I think they're helpful for OCs and familiar characters alike.

Disclaimer: I wish I was as talented as the Higuchi-sama, but I'm not. Therefore, I don't not own G.A.

* * *

"Okay, so we have two more assessments coming up, the English test and the last part of Science…"

Mina Iemochi's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. The pencil she was tapping impatiently on her desk dropped simultaneously.

_Enter: Mina Iemochi._

_Mina Iemochi is what you call a hopeless romantic. No hope for a cure. Daydreams and loses herself in her own world of tragically romantic love stories. She usually doesn't care for school and lazes around, but she does get acceptable grades. Mina's friends usually love or hate her romantic attitude, it's either one or another. Nevertheless, she is friendly and caring. Her Alice is Painting, which allows her to paint a picture of what's in her mind in rich and beautiful __colour__s._

"No way!" she breathed under her breath. She covered her face with her burgundy-coloured hair and waited for her teacher, Suenami-sensei, to finish her talk. It didn't last long for the bell rang in mid-sentence. Some people in the class, including Mina, sighed a breath of relief.

Mina stood up and started jamming her books into her bookbag in an angry fashion, muttering things under her breath while doing so.

"Mina-chan, calm down! What's up?"

Mina looked up to see bubbly Mikan Sakura smiling clumsily.

_Enter: Mikan Sakura._

_Mikan Sakura is known across the school as a naïve yet optimistic girl, who changed the perspective of many people, including one raven-haired boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga. She usually goes out of her way to help her friends, whether the situation is major or minor, especially her best friend Hotaru Imai. Mikan is also a notable fanatic of Alice Academy's special candy, Howalon. Her Alice is Nullification. _

Mina stood up and crossed her arms, slightly pouting.

"It's not fair!" she cried, slinging the leather bag over her shoulder. "Lately, it's all been about tests. Tests, tests, tests! Nothing fun's happening!"

Mikan giggled, making her way to the door. Mina followed her, still frowning.

"But, Mina-chan, the Alice festival ended two months ago-"

"We also had exams right after that. We had an extremely _brief _rest until they started drowning us in unfathomable questions." Mina interjected, rather dramatically.

Mikan shrugged. "Yeah…but where is this going?" she asked suddenly, in a somewhat childish manner. Mina bit her lip and looked to the ground as they headed towards their next class.

"Well…I guess I'm just saying we need a rest…" she muttered while still biting her lip. Mina looked up to the sky and wondered _what else _the Academy could do to repay for nightlong study sessions. Mina's romantic side started kicking in. Her eyes started sparkling excitedly. She looked towards Mikan.

"I know." She said, her voice heightening with excitement. Mikan looked at her curiously, questioning in her mind what her friend was thinking about.

"I know _just _what we need."

And with just that, Mina dashed off.

***

Mina pounded on one of her best friends' room.

"Open up! Open up, I've got something to tell you!" she yelled, pounding on the door louder and louder.

The door swung open and Kamiko appeared with a textbook in her hand.

_Enter: Kamiko Tsukada._

_Kamiko Tsukada is one of the few students who carry three stars on their collar. Kamiko is one level higher than a class representative; people haven't even found a name for her rank. She's extremely knowledgeable and uses logic to get through her daily life and problems. Kamiko admires her best friend Mina for her artistic view of life, and sometimes longs for a perspective like that. Her Alice is Shield, which allows her to block any other Alices. Not quite like Nullification, as it only blocks physical Alices._

Kamiko looked at Mina quizzically and waited for her friend to say _anything._

"Kamiko, I have the _best _idea!" Mina squealed. She squeezed past Kamiko and entered her room. Kamiko sarcastically said to herself that she never remembered inviting Mina in.

"What is it?" she asked. She too was curious. Mina was exceedingly unpredictable, and it was usually up to Kamiko or Mina's other friends to stop her and let her take a few steps back and breathe. She mentally braced herself for Mina's next mishap.

"A _prom!" _Mina blurted. She held her breath and waited for Kamiko's reaction.

Kamiko stared at Mina's exuberant face. She sat on her Three-Star bed with her textbook and now, a cup of tea.

"Mina…that seems kind of…excessive. We've had the Last Dance, and even _you _know that was amorous. Plus, how can you pull off something like a prom? Mina…" Kamiko sighed at the end of her short rambling. She was scared that she would be faced with Mina's distressing face, but instead, her face was still cheerful and excited.

"That's why I need your help!"

"What?"

Mina's face broke into a grin.

"Kamiko, you have a _huge _influence to event coordinators and such, right?"

Kamiko did not like where this was going. She pushed herself against the wall and sighed.

"Um...I do, but you have to understand that-"

"Please, please, _please _Kamiko! You just _have _to clue them in on the idea. The idea is genius. Most Alice Academy students never experience regular school things, right? But this is one thing that we _can _experience."

"Mina." Kamiko interjected, her voice getting strict. "Calm down. I know you like all those dreamy nights things, but the higher-ups are very firm with events. They want only a few events to occur so students won't loaf around. Even if that wasn't the case, I don't have the _best _influence in the Middle School Division."

Mina frowned thoughtfully. "Kamiko..." she dragged her best friend's name.

"Mina, seriously...even if I were to ask if we could have such an event, they wouldn't listen just to me-"

"I'll come with you!"

"Still,that wouldn't help." Everyone had difficulty changing Mina Iemochi's mind was she was set on something, especially something that seemed romantic in her viewpoint.

Kamiko took another deep breath while searching for another excuse. You could imagine the pressure on Kamiko right now; her best friend was completely set on the idea yet it seemed like a ridiculous idea if presented to the higher-ups.

"Just me and you presenting the idea isn't enough, Mina...we need more people to back us up, saying it's a good idea."

Mina's eyes shined even more (if that's even possible).

"I can do that! I can _definitely _do that! So you'll help me, Kamiko? You'll help me?" Mina spoke so fast that her words were nearly slurred. Kamiko pressed her thin lips together and finally decided that she wouldn't slither out of this. But she still tried.

"I'm not exactly say-"

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you _Kamiko! You are the best! I love you so much right now! I will get people to back me. You won't regret this!" she cried over her back, as she stumbled out of her bedroom and whizzed down the hallway.

Kamiko stood outside her dorm room door and sensed this was a warning of disaster.


	2. Impatience

I really hate history.  
That had nothing to do with the story :P

Disclaimer: Can you really mistake my _artistic talent _with Higuchi Tachibana's? Uh, not really, therefore I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

The next day, Mina was very impatient. She was eager to speak with some people about her idea of a prom, but the day was filled with-of course- tests and studying. Her curriculum wasn't cooperating with her, so Mina had to wait until the last bell sounded before she could find some people to talk with.

And-_at last-_the bell rang and Mina bolted the classroom, leaving the other students staring at her.

Mina arrived at the girls dormitories and presented her I.D to Yayoi-san, the robot that maintained the girls' dormitories.

"I'm here to visit Mikan Sakura." She said, trying to be calm, but inside she was just dying to rush past Yayoi-san.

"_Mina Iemochi, Last Year in Middle School Division. Room 3H."_

"Yayoi-san, I live here but can you just scan the guest list and let me through?" she asked through clenched teeth. The red robot twirled around, its eyes changing into various colours.

"_Scan complete. Mina Iemochi found in Mikan Sakura's guest list. Please pass through."_

"Oh my freaking gosh, _finally!" _she yelled as she passed through Yayoi and entered one of the numerous elevators. She jabbed the circular number _3 _button and hopped up and down until the _ding _sounded.

Thankfully, Mina didn't have to pound poor Mikan's door to the ground, as Mikan was walking down the hallway towards the line of elevators.

"Mikan-chan!" she cried. Mikan grinned and sped up to meet Mina.

"Mina-chan, why are you here?"

"I need your help." Mina started "Listen, remember how I was...rambling on about having something to help us loosen up from these educational crap?"

Mikan giggled "Yup. I remember it clearly."

"Well, I have this idea. It's a prom. We need a prom."

Mikan thought about it for a moment. She smiled her trademark smile and nodded.

"That's sound really fun, Mina-chan. But, how're we going to initiate it..."

"That's when you come in. I asked Kamiko if she could casually drop a clue to the event coordinators and let them think about it, then when the time's right, me and her can come out straight with the idea. But Kamiko says just the two of us won't be any effect, so I suggested I get some people to agree with us, help up start it." Mina couldn't help but look at Mikan with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, I'd love too! Sounds like a great idea...Hotaru!" she suddenly cried over her shoulder. Instead, the infamous Hotaru Imai come striding down the hallway.

_Enter: Hotaru Imai._

_Hotaru Imai is known as 'Ice Queen' all around Alice Academy. The nickname is almost pictures her perfectly. Her image is usually stoic, blank and cold, but if you know the real Hotaru Imai, you'd know that she really deeply cares for anyone she considers close. Her best friend is-amazingly-Mikan Sakura, who can be considered as a polar opposite. Hotaru is also known for her Invention Alice, which enables her to create amazing inventions (but it also causes her to be a bit greedy and materialistic.)_

"Hotaru, come here! It's Mina-chan from class! She has a cool idea!" Mikan cried. Hotaru took her time coming towards the two girls. When she finally came towards them, she didn't say anything, which incited an awkward silence.

"Um...you see Imai-san...well, I have this idea about having a prom. You know, that big event they have at school. I thought since there's lots of work going on, we need some time to knock off the books..." Mina finally explained, filling the silence.

Hotaru looked at Mina. _Really _looked at her, with detached amethyst eyes, staring her down. Mina bit her lip and waited. Mikan was smiling blissfully without a care in the world.

"That's fine. I can make a good profit if I put some of inventions at the event." Hotaru said quietly, her voice sending a chill down Mina's spine, although she did smile genuinely.

"Hotaru, if you want the prom to go forward, you need to come with Kamiko-san and Mina-chan when they inform the higher-ups."

"Okay. I'll pencil it in. Hopefully I have no clients or such."

Mikan and Mina giggled. Hotaru was already worldwide with her quirky yet ingenious inventions. Her path was basically all planned out for her, just waiting for her to graduate

"Thank you _so _much, Imai-san, Mikan-chan. I hope I can find more supporters like you."

"Can't wait!" Mikan cried as Mina bolted, once again.

***

By the time it was seven forty-five, Mina had ten other girls accept her idea of a prom. Mina was basically in heaven. She pushed back the thought of the coordinators not accepting her idea and continued to walk through the Academy property until Kamiko came running out of the main building.

"Mina! What are you doing? It's almost eight!" she cried in panic, tapping her wristwatch. Mina stared at her for a while until it hit her.

"Curfew! Oh God, I forgot about curfew!" she yelled. She whirled around, looking at the grounds and saw that it was almost bare, no longer filled with other students. Mina gasped and turned back to Kamiko with widened eyes.

"Why are you standing there? We've got-" Kamiko glanced at her watch and gritted her teeth. "Five minutes to reach the dormitories."

"Yeah. We have to be there ten minutes before the actual time, or else we get a warning." Mina repeated. She started sprinting off with Kamiko by her side.

***

The sunlight sent little speckles of light through Mina's light blue curtains. She slowly began to open her eyes, until she managed to fully face the light of the morning. She stood up immediately and stretched her arms.

"A new day!" she cried, satisfied. She caught something with the corner of her eye, and bent over to pick it up.

It was a painting she had done before she entered Alice Academy. It was a large garden courtyard, with gentle flowers and bushes surrounding the granite circle. There were tall and majestic lampposts standing at each corner, providing a dim fire. The starry sky above was shining with twinkling stars lighting up the dark backdrop.

Mina smiled, amazed that she had created something like this. She remembered dreaming of something like this one night, and painting it at dawn. She sighed contently and gently turned the canvas, to see her signature and the title of the painting scrawled quickly.

_Dream Night._

Mina suddenly gasped. She reached for her bookbag to slip the canvas in.


End file.
